


Spin the Thread

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), allysseriordan



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 6, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fates and feminism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Thread

[Download MP3](http://www.sunbowpublications.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Spin-the-thread-.mp3)

 

Klotho gave her drop spindle a whirl, loading more twist into the fiber. In this time it was more efficient to use imitations of modern mortal factory-spinning-machine designs to spin threads of life—so many threads, so many lives; fabric was cheap nowadays—but she preferred the way she had first learned from her eldest sister.

"Has it ever occurred to you," said that same sister, scooping up a fistful of the threads Atropos had cut, "that it isn't fair?"

"Greetings, Athene," said Lakhesis, looking up from the row of threads she measured. "Which part is unfair?"

Eileithyia paused in her carding of the fiber meant for Klotho to spin. "The tapestry," she said. "Do you mean how the mortal names remembered are almost always those of men?"

"That is how it is," said Klotho. Sometimes she wished it otherwise, but—

Atropos snipped off a thread. "That is not how it need always be," she said.

Athene grinned.


End file.
